


Priceless

by trustmescully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustmescully/pseuds/trustmescully
Summary: Friday can be sunny for some, bitter for others. ;)
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 23





	Priceless

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first English story. I usually only write in German. I hope you can understand everything well? 🙈🙏🏻

FBI Headquarter  
7:30 in the morning 

A piercing scream rang through the office and some agents standing in the hallway ran across the hallway, towards the source. Agent Fynn Connor pushed the door open after he pushed the handle and saw Agent Diana Fowley standing on her desk with a disgusted face. Raising her eyebrows questioningly, he looked at her and she shook herself demonstratively, looking him in the face.

"It's absolutely disgusting! Dead mice everywhere! EVERYWHERE! Literally disgusting in the truest sense of the word," she cried out in disgust and pointed to the broken coffee cup that decorated the floor. 

Coffee splashes everywhere you looked. And in the middle of it: a dead mouse. The agents standing in the doorway followed her finger pointing as they looked at the open filing cabinet where more animal carcasses could be seen. 

"Even in my desk drawer! How is that possible?!", she exclaimed, still in a raised voice and Agent Connor shook his head with a shrug of his shoulders. 

"What's going on here?", sounded the amazed voice of Assistant Director Walter Skinner as he put his head towards the door, past the Agent. "Why the commotion, Agent Fowley?" 

His gaze fell on the dead mouse bathing in the coffee and he had to wipe away his grin. It was an image to the gods, real and true. Seriously, he looked up at his agent who had her arms wrapped around herself. She shook her head and sighed loudly. 

"I don't know. If I only knew! Dead mice everywhere! I HATE mice," she now moaned and climbed inelegantly from her desk, for there seemed to be no more than dead mice in her office.

"I'll have some agents do a fingerprinting to find out who put the dead mice in your office. Take the rest of the day off and enjoy the weekend, Agent Fowley," Skinner told her, and left the scene to use his work phone to make the announcement to Fowley.

Meanwhile, still disgusted, she grabbed her briefcase and coat to leave the building via the FBI elevator and underground parking lot.The day was clearly over for her. More disgusted could not start a Friday morning, she found angry.

In the hallway, hidden in the shade, stood a petite little person and grinned with satisfaction. The plan had worked wonderfully. The person turned on his heel, went to the elevator, passed the grape agents who were still standing in the office door and pressed the button. Humming to herself, she thought what a wonderful day this was. It could hardly get any better, she thinked amused and entered the elevator cabin when the door opened. Whistling, the person pressed the button on the 'basement' and crossed her arms to lean against the elevator wall. 

When she reached the bottom, she left the elevator and walked down the hallway to the office door with a clicking heel sound, which read 'Fox Mulder'. Without knocking, she entered and closed the door behind her to lean against it for a moment. A giggle came out of her throat and she held her hand in front of her mouth in amusement. Folded. It had worked! She walked quickly to the desk opposite Agent Mulder's and sat down on the chair to cross her legs. Grinning, she started the PC and leaned back.

A few minutes later, the office door opened again and Fox Mulder entered the room, finding a grinning Dana Scully and raised his eyebrows in surprise, the doorknob still in his right hand, standing in the doorway.

"Scully! At this hour, grinning?", he marveled and entered to close the door behind him. She just smiled at him and started typing on her keyboard. 

"Did you hear what happened today?", he asked into the silence and sat down on his chair to lean back and looked at her. 

"What is it, Mulder?", she looked at him with interest, asking him past her monitor. 

"Dead mice were found in Diana's office. "Everywhere. In her filing cabinet, her desk, even in her coffee cup. Imagine that," he said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. 

"Oh, really? Dead mice? Oh, my goodness,", Scully replied and had to wipe that grin off her face. 

Mulder looked at her and raised one eyebrow. 

"I see when you suppress a grin, Agent Scully,", he said slowly, leaning over his desk to look her in the eye. "What's so funny?"

She grinned now and looked him straight in the eyes. 

"One bag of dead lab mice: $12.90. The whiskey for Frohike's information: $45. The choking sounds over the paper bucket and the screeching through the FBI hallway after finding the dead mouse in Agent Fowley's coffee cup: priceless,", she explained in a quivering voice, through the suppressed laughter in her throat, with a satisfied expression on her face and the corner of Mulder's mouth beginning to twitch.

"You...?", he started and then snorted, leaning back in his chair. 

"Yes, Mulder - me. The conscientious, decent Dana Scully,", Scully now also snorted and squeezed her hand over her mouth while she sent the e-mail to Frohike with her free hand, informing him of the success of the plan and thanking him again. 

Pling!

"Oh, an e-mail from Skinner. He informs us all that no fingerprints could be found and urges the culprit to contact him. Immediately,", she informed her partner, who had not yet got his computer up and running, giggling. 

"What a pity,", she added after a short pause and shrugged her shoulders briefly while winking at her partner.

"Yes, what a pity, Scully. Too bad that no one will ever find out who was distributing dead mice at Agent Fowley's office. You're a bad girl, Dana. But that's what I love about you," Mulder winked back and she stroked her hair back behind her ear. 

"Now I can make my peace with it. I love you too, Mulder,", she smiled softly and looked forward to tonight, which they would spend together again as a couple.

And the moral of the story: Don't incur the wrath and revenge of Special Agent Dana Scully.

E-N-D


End file.
